Déliquescence
by Edledhyniell
Summary: Un sablier n'est jamais rien d'autre qu'une métaphore à la vie qui chute.


_Disclaimer : _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, les personnages et les lieux cités appartiennent à **J.R.R Tolkien**. Aucune contrepartie financière à ce travail n'est attendue._

_Rating : **T** pour allusions._

De retour, pour un premier essai sur _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_. Sous un nouveau nom, je vous l'accorde.

* * *

_Déliquescence_

« Le sablier. Entre ses lettres, se cache une femme à la taille fine, sa peau de verre rutilant au passage des grains de sable dans son corps encore vide pour moitié. Le secret de son énergie mouvante est alors révélé aux yeux de tous, par sa poitrine fantastiquement translucide. Cet objet ne laisse en effet pas indifférent, par son charme il s'écoule amoureusement entre les lèvres, tel le sable enfermé en lui, qui, grain par grain, chute interminablement vers le fond froid et morne de sa prison. »

« Dès le premier instant où le sablier prend vie dans les vibrations de la gorge aussi étroite que lui-même en son cœur, il ne lésine point on connaît aussitôt sa fonction, mesurer perpétuellement le temps qui passe, ne serait-ce que la durée d'une étincelle, goutte parmi un océan, dans les flots éternels et langoureux de l'éternité, avec pour seul instrument un quelconque sable pris au hasard. D'aucun diront qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un réceptacle sec et sans vie et bien le sablier est justement empli de veinures plus vivaces les unes que les autres dans l'ensemble de ce qu'il fait son être. »

« Purement fonctionnel, quoi que l'on en dise, le sablier est ainsi un dispositif destiné à cette seule et unique utilisation. Mais, dès lors qu'on ne prête plus attention aux secondes, aux minutes qui s'échappent inexorablement des doigts, le sablier perd tout intérêt, sinon décoratif, et est alors cruellement condamné à se couvrir d'une anonyme poussière sur une quelconque et banale étagère, victime du même temps qu'il était auparavant destiné à servir. Il se termine alors par un petit tas informe de grains de sable, maintenant immobiles.

« Le mot _sablier_ pourrait s'associer à « simple ». En effet, quelle simplicité dans cet objet : un récipient aux courbes arrondies, et une petite quantité de sable, raison de son existence, sont tout ce qui le constitue physiquement. Parfois, le sablier sort de l'obscurité de quelque cachette, et son ombre aux formes généreuses se mouve sensuellement sur un mur ordinaire, telle une valseuse improvisée cette danse ondulatoire n'est troublée seulement que par le doux murmure du sable, douloureusement contraint à pénétrer une ouverture trop étroite. »

« La placitude du sablier dissimule élégamment les impitoyables tourments de son contenu, tombant et rechutant à jamais lorsque une hâtive main empoigne la taille de cette jolie femme, en une inlassable boucle sans fin qui entraîne ce petit amoncellement, marquant, pour quelques instants encore, la fin de son ingrate besogne... »

Sa plume si finement coiffée resta en suspension, protestant contre ce brusque arrêt, pestant des caprices de son maître. L'inspiration de ce dernier, tant physique qu'artistique, se bloquait dans l'élan présent de génie. La fin ne plaisait guère à Elrond ; à trop être intelligent, l'esprit s'entrave de lui-même dans le carcan du savoir. Et, les années passant inexorablement, cela allait de mal en pis. La preuve, il perdait _excessivement_ ses cheveux.

Les engrenages de son esprit cliquetaient alors allègrement dans une joyeuse et exquise symphonie le papier à musique déréglé de sa conscience ne demandait ainsi qu'à n'être réécrit par le chef d'orchestre.

Le claquement régulier de sabots frappant le sol de pierre retentit, suivi de près par le froissement subtil d'une robe au lourd tissu. L'ouïe aiguisée du Semi-Elfe porta jusqu'à ses tendres tympans la respiration rauque et caractéristique de l'étalon de Mithrandir. Il l'imagina sans peine, l'écume à la commissure des lèvres, dans un exténuement baveux.

Baveux ? Elrond ne résistait pas à la banalité de ce mot. Non, spumescent. Oui, peut-être même que Mithrandir, un jour, lui demanderait la signification de ce terme. Quel plaisir se serait.

_Spumescent._ Il maltraitait presque sa langue par autant de mystère inutile.

Elrond hésitait à montrer les lignes qu'il venait d'écrire à Gandalf. L'encre noire n'était même pas sèche, il n'allait tout de même pas l'exposer si jeune aux critiques de l'Istar.

Pas qu'il ne craigne que ce dernier ne se froisse par les sous-entendus –presque involontaires– du texte il ne désirait simplement pas que par une malencontreuse inadvertance de la part du magicien, ces textes se retrouve dans les mains d'Aragorn. Si l'Anneau était détruit et son fils adoptif couronné roi, il serait bien capable de les lire officiellement devant une foule rassemblée à Minas Tirith pour l'occasion. Sans en omettre un mot.

« Elrond ? »

Elrond sursauta emporté par ses doutes, il en avait oublié la présence de Gandalf. Il s'empressa alors de poser discrètement et innocemment ses bras sur les parchemins qui gisaient ça et là, les regroupant dans un tas de parchemins ordinaires pour quiconque d'autre que lui-même.

« Oui, Mithrandir ? »

L'air frais de la nuit naissante portait la voix vibrante de Gandalf, et les murs d'Imladris semblaient vibrer à la présence du magicien. Au loin, par-delà la cime des plus hauts arbres de la vallée, brillait d'une lumière argenté Gil-Estel, l'Etoile de l'Espoir. Le Silmaril de son père Eärendil baignait la vallée sombre d'une douce et caressante lumière, et le vent chantait et murmurait dans le bruissement des feuilles.

« J'apporte de funestes nouvelles. Mais qu'importe que les ténèbres semblent renaître et s'obstiner à recouvrir les Terres du Milieu du linceul ensanglanté du désespoir, les braises de l'espérance rougeoient dans le crépuscule. L'Anneau a été retrouvé, mon ami, mais le destin peut encore être changé. »

Elrond plongea ses yeux gris dans les orbes azurés de Gandalf. Cela donc confirmait le pressentiment qui le tenaillait en permanence. A sa main, Vilya, soustrait au regard du monde n'avait cependant cessé de lui brûler le doigt, l'Anneau de l'Air réagissant au retour de l'Unique.

Le Semi-Elfe se redressa de toute sa hauteur, sa tiare reflétant la lueur de la Lune et tranchant avec le noir profond de sa chevelure. Il leva sa main droite devant lui.

— Vilya a entendu l'appel. Je suppose donc qu'il doit en être de même pour vous, Mithrandir.

— En effet. Mais la flamme d'Anor ne fut qu'un des nombreux avertissements qui se présentèrent à mes yeux. Je pense ne pas me tromper quand je dis que l'Anneau se trouve entre les mains d'un Hobbit de la Comté. Des imprévus m'ont retardé, et je n'ai pu retrouver le porteur à un rendez-vous que nous avions fixé. Mais j'ai bon espoir de croire qu'ils ne sont plus très loin de Fondcombe.

― Les Úlairi sont à leur poursuite, à présent. Leur ombre s'étendait dans mes rêves, où les visions prennent racine. Nous devons leur envoyer quelqu'un. »

Elrond se retourna vers le ciel nocturne, visible à travers les arches sculptées d'Imladris. Le fracas de la cascade se brisant au fond de la vallée résonnait dans l'air nocturne.

Soudain, il ressentit la présence si pure et innocente de sa fille approcher. Il lui suffit d'un simple mouvement de tête pour la voir, sur le pan de la porte, sa cascade de cheveux noirs embrassant ses épaules d'un blanc d'albâtre.

Les yeux gris de sa fille plongèrent dans les siens. Pour sûr, si sa fille en venait à embrasser le destin des Edain, son cœur ne s'en remettrai probablement pas. Il ne supporterai pas qu'elle s'enchaîne elle-même à la mort.

Úndomiel, d'un pas léger, s'approcha de son père, et posa sa tête sur ses épaules

« As-tu entendu ? »

La main laiteuse d'Arwen caressa doucement ses cheveux, frôlant l'arceau de fils d'argent entrelacés qui cernait son front. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque glacée, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Qu'en cet instant, elle ressemblait à Celebrían...

« Oui, Père. Laissez-moi y aller. S'ils sont dans la forêt demain matin, je saurai rapidement les retrouver. »

Elrond ne répondit pas mot, et Arwen, dans un froissement de velours, se redressa. La douceur de sa main blanche caressa une dernière fois la joue de son père, et la jeune elfe partit. Avait éclaté, la veille, entre Arwen et Elrond l'une de leur rares disputes, après que le Seigneur d'Imladris ait eu vent de l'arrivée imminente de l'Anneau et de son porteur. Cela s'était fini sur un statut quo, mais Arwen ne renoncerait pas. Quoi que son père dise, elle serait partie. Alors Elrond, bien qu'inquiet pour sa fille et réticent de son départ, avait préféré la laisser partir avec la bénédiction d'un père. Les temps étaient marqués par le malheur, et il ne voulait pas enchaîner sa fille à lui contre sa volonté.

Le silence s'imposa. Ne restait plus que Gandalf, jusque là silencieux depuis l'arrivée d'Arwen, et Elrond, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce dernier griffonna à la hâte quelques mots sur le parchemin qui gisait encore devant lui. Mithrandir sursauta imperceptiblement lorsque le Semi-Elfe poussa un cri de colère et sortit en trombe de la terrasse, sa robe claquant furieusement derrière lui telle l'écume de vagues déchaînées.

Après que la silhouette d'Elrond ait disparu, l'Istar, motivé par une soudaine curiosité, s'approcha de l'écritoire. Un simple regard aux dernières lignes, non plus courbes subtiles et élégantes mais lignes brisées et dures. Il comprit que la colère n'était pas seule responsable de l'explosion soudaine du Seigneur d'Imladris, d'ordinaire si prompt à dissimuler ses émotions.

« Mais derrière ses apparentes délicatesses, le sablier n'en demeure pas moins traître. Le temps passe, et celui dont l'existence ne prend jamais fin est condamné à être le témoin de la chute de ces minuscules et éphémères grains de sable... Enfermés dans la prison de verre de leur destin, ils vacillent l'un après l'autre, emporté par leurs semblables, tels les feuilles mortes de l'automne sous la pluie acide du crépuscule. Et lorsque ce que l'on a de plus cher à son cœur, entraîné par d'incontrôlables puissances, partage la même destinée que ces grains, celui qui reste derrière n'a plus qu'à attendre dans sa solitude plaintive et douloureuse. »


End file.
